


Movie Life

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Characters Watching Marvel Movies, Inter-dimensional travel, Multi, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Pepper Potts Died, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: While watching the third Iron Man movie, three friends notice something changing in it. One of the girls is sucked through and lands in Doctor Banner's lab.(The chronological order makes no sense since Iron Man 3 comes before Winter Soldier but for the sake of my sanity, it's after)





	1. Fantastic

"What on Earth is with that look?" A ginger girl nudged her brunette best friend who was eyeing the TV with annoyance.  
  
"She's watching Iron Man 3." A girl with pale purple hair spoke helpfully, reading on her phone.   
  
"Ah... That makes sense then." The ginger seated herself on the other side of the brunette and stole some of the cheesy popcorn. They continued watching the movie and then blinked in confusion as Pepper Potts died. "I don't remember that being in the movie before..."  
  
"Me either... I distinctly remember Pepper being alive in the other ones..." Kayla mumbled around her straw. The movie paused itself and a swirling vortex came and sucked the brunette through. "Jesum Frick!"  
  
"Oh no." A familiar voice spoke as she sat on the floor of wherever she was, her head spinning with a wave of dizziness that makes spinning in a spinning chair feel like nothing.  
  
"I'm gonna throw up." She moaned lowly, clutching her stomach as a plastic basin was shoved under her mouth. Foul smelling liquids forced itself through her mouth and nose, filling the basin. A steady hand rubbed her back while another held her hair from her face.  
  
"What happened?" A distraught sounding voice came from the doorway. "Who is that, Bruce?"  
  
"I'm not sure... A portal opened and she came out of it." The now identified Bruce Banner spoke to what sounded like Tony Stark. "Can you hand me a bottle of water from the mini fridge?"  
  
"Jesus... What a fucking week." Tony made his way to mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle and then a nutrigrain bar from the box on top of the fridge.  
  
"You okay now?" Bruce looked at the pale girl who had stopped vomiting at this point. She didn't answer, seeming frozen as she breathed through her mouth. He handed her a bunch of tissues that she used to mop up her face and blew her nose into them to clean the vomit from her nose.  
  
"Ugh." She groaned, looking very pitiful with watery eyes and a red nose.  
  
"Hey. Where did you come from?" Tony squatted down, watching Bruce moving to dump the basin and dispose of the tissues. His calloused fingers took over holding her hair carefully and absentmindedly began braiding the long strands.  
  
"Wisconsin." Kayla sipped from the bottle of water and spit into the basin after Bruce put it back under her mouth. "But I don't think we're from the same universe."  
  
The two men just looked at her and then at each other. "What do you mean?" Bruce spoke carefully, watching Tony finish off the end of the braid and the girl giving him a hair tie to tie it off.  
  
"Because. Where I'm from, you guys are just characters in comics and movies." She responded.  
  
"Really?" Tony sounded curious despite his heartache.  
  
"Yes... I have the movies downloaded to my movie services." Kayla nodded.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Tony suddenly remembered they had no clue what her name was.  
  
"Kayla. Kayla Crane." The brunette pulled out her phone from where it had been in her Captain America hoody pocket.   
  
"Nice sweater, Kayla." Tony snorted. "Take it Cap's your favorite."  
  
"They don't have pullover hoodies for Iron Man. Just zip up ones. I don't like zip up sweaters because my hair always gets caught." Kayla muttered, opening her phone and Tony choked on his spit at the photo of Chris Evans in a towel as her lockscreen.


	2. Friends

"Jesus Christ..." Tony buried his face in his hands and tried not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Bruce stuck his head over as she typed her passcode in and got an eyeful of Sebastian Stan. "Oh. Can I take a blood sample?"  
  
"I hate needles. I tend to pass out." She warned, pulling her sleeve up and sticking her arm out. "Here. Look through these." She pulled up her downloaded movies and opened the Avengers folder.  
  
"Huh." Tony looked through them.   
  
"Yeah... There's actors who play you guys... Look damn near identical too." Kayla pressed play on the movie she had just finished at her house and skipped to near the end where they were all together. "RDJ, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson, Chris Hemsworth. I could probably tell you where the Winter Soldier is if this universe sticks to the movies in that way."  
  
"Where's Capsicles?" Tony looked better than he had coming into the room.  
  
"Captain Rogers is on the common floor." JARVIS responded promptly.   
  
"Done." Bruce put a bandaid on her arm.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him sweetly before stretching.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna go talk to Cap." Tony tugged her to his feet and pulled her along behind him. "Nice outfit."  
  
"To be fair, I was sitting at home with my best friends and having a relaxing day. Needed it." Kayla shrugged, tugging at her black soft shorts and hoodie edge.   
  
"You and me both. I need a vacation." Tony mumbled, taking her into the elevator and they left Bruce in his lab. The elevator played soft AC/DC piano music.  
  
"I cannot guarantee what will come out of my mouth." Kayla warned him.  
  
"That's good. I can't either." He winked, looking less haggard. The elevator chimed and the doors opened, showing Steve leaning on a wall and waiting. "Hey Cap!"  
  
"Tony. Who is this?" Steve took in the sight of the girl who looked young.  
  
"I'm Kayla. Nice to meet you. Big fan if you can't tell." Kayla pointed at her chest and then leaning into Tony's side because the super-soldier was definitely more intimidating in real life than just on the movies where he was played by an actor.  
  
"Cap, tone down the look... We have a problem that will probably need our Asgardian friend." Tony slung an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Let's just go with a mysterious fucking portal dropped her off in Bruce's lap."  
  
"God. You're both more attractive in person." She'd gotten distracted and somehow managed to startle the first laugh since Pepper died out of Tony.  
  
"Thanks. Anyways... Tell Cap what you said to me in the lab." Tony squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Which part? The part about you guys just being characters in movies where I'm from or the other part about his best friend?" She deadpanned.  
  
"Bucky?" Steve's eyes brightened slightly.  
  
"I'm not telling you where yet..." She gave him a look that implied she knew something. "For now, We can watch the movies and see if there's differences... And get the reactor out of Tony's chest... And Stabalize Extremis."  
  
"Oh this is amazing." Tony's eyes were lit up with excitement. "JARVIS, connect her phone to the Wifi and access the downloaded movies please."  
  
"Yes, Sir." JARVIS did so and about 40 messages popped up on her screen.  
  
"Huh... Well... Interdimensional messaging is a thing?" Kayla looked so confused. "These movies are all at least an hour to two hours."  
  
"We have time." Tony danced into the kitchen and got a bunch of snack foods. "You hungry?"  
  
"A bit. I did lose my breakfast. Literally." She snorted, scrolling the messages and snapped a photo of Steve to send to her friends before locking her phone.   
  
"You want Chinese food? There's good Chinese food. Or pizza. Or whatever you want." Tony's tendency to take care of people was showing.  
  
"Chinese sounds good." She agreed cautiously, blinking as Tony grinned maniacally. "I don't like veggies though. Except Egg rolls. I like egg rolls."  
  
"Excellent." He had JARVIS order from his favorite Chinese food and Steve's favorite restaurant too. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab Brucie-Boy and get Rhodey on the line." He dashed off.


	3. Threats

  
"You need to tell him." Kayla turned to Steve, narrowing her eyes. "Or I will. I know Barnes means a lot to you but Tony's a good guy. His best friend just died. He deserves to know before you bring in Barnes."  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" Steve ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Tony, I need to tell you something." She started and startled as someone touched her.  
  
"Yeah?" Tony was right next to her again and she clutched both of her boobs in her hands. "That's the first time I've had that happen."  
  
"STEVE needs to tell you something." Kayla carefully stepped back. "It's very important."  
  
"Tony... You should probably sit down." Steve urged, backing up into the living room.  
  
"No. Tell me." Tony's face settled into a carefully placed mask with none of his excitement from before showing.  
  
"The Winter Soldier killed your parents and made it look like an accident." Steve spit out, looking horrified at having to say it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony growled between his teeth, looking close to losing it.  
  
"Nat and I... We found out while we were being chased." Steve backed up even more.  
  
"I..." Tony turned, knocking into Kayla and then grabbing her. She'd give him the answers he needed. He pulled her into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button.  
  
"Tony." She waited, opening her arms once they were off the elevator. He sank into her hold, feeling very vulnerable and hating it. Especially in front of someone he had just met who clearly knew more about his life than he did. She managed to walk them to the couch and seated them, keeping her hold on him and stroking his hair.  
  
"Why did he kill them?" Tony's voice was hoarse.  
  
"To get something your father had in his trunk and to eliminate HYDRA's enemies. His mission was to eliminate the Stark line but he failed. He didn't get you." Kayla pressed her lips to his temple. It was a familiar gesture and he melted into her with a low whimper that would make him ashamed later. "Steve should have told you as soon as he came back to the Tower."  
  
"I don't know if I want to help Barnes anymore." Tony whispered shamefully, clutching her desperately.  
  
"Hey, that's understandable. He was used to kill your parents. No one has the right to judge you for not wanting to." She soothed, holding him tighter in response. "Don't ever think so badly of yourself. You are human. You have your own reactions."  
  
"Thank you." Tony whispered again, burying his face in her neck and just staying there until JARVIS answered the skype call from Rhodey.  
  
"Tony? What's going on?" Rhodey's tired voice broke through the bubble that surrounded the two and Tony turned his face to look at his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Honey-Bear." Tony wiped his face, straightening from the slump he was in.  
  
"Tony." Rhodey narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I just... I found out that Cap's long thought dead bff killed my parents. It's a lot." Tony blurted out. "And guess what. People in other universes make movies about us."  
  
"And who is that girl?" Rhodey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kayla. I'm from another universe. A freaky portal dropped me off in Doctor Banner's lab. Nice to meet you." She greeted Rhodey.  
  
"Hey." Rhodey still looked wary. "Tones, I can be out there in a few hours."  
  
"No, stay where you are. Things'll be okay." Tony shook his head. "Really."  
  
"You call if you need me. Make sure he does." Rhodey pointed at the girl and hung up.  
  
"Sir, the food has arrived." JARVIS informed them right as their stomachs growled.  
  
"C'mon... Let's go eat... and watch the movies." Tony took her back to the elevator and they stepped out to see Bruce setting a huge box down with their order. "Hey. Brucie."  
  
"Tony, Kayla." Bruce smiled slowly at them. "Food's here."  
  
"Thanks. Bruce." Kayla smiled as they came over to get their foods. "Ready to watch?"


	4. Information

They had finished two of the movies and were halfway through a third when someone came up in the elevator. Kayla was sprawled on top of Tony, sleeping soundly in his lap with her head in the crook of his neck. Tony's armor was in sentry mode and aimed its gauntlet at the elevator doors as they opened to reveal Clint.  
  
"Hello, Agent Barton." JARVIS greeted quietly, pausing the movie which alerted Tony to someone arriving. Steve had already noticed and Bruce was sleeping also.  
  
"Hey... What's going on?" Clint slipped his shoes off and came over by the couches.  
  
"Big fucking portal." Tony gave the short version.  
  
"Language." Kayla muttered against his neck, shifting slightly and settling once he rubbed her hip lightly.  
  
"Of course." Tony spoke fondly, resting his cheek on her head. "Anyway... Big portal, dropped her off in Bruce's lab and not sure how to return her."  
  
"Don't forget that you guys are movie/comic characters where I'm from." She didn't open her eyes, content to lay in Tony's lap. "Guy who plays Clint has sent pictures of his intimate bits to his co-stars in one of the movies."  
  
"Oh my god." Tony snorted, laughing enough that it disturbed her and she moved off his lap. "Come back, human blanket."  
  
"No, you suck at being a pillow." She stuck her tongue out. "Chris Evans, the guy who plays Stevie boy here, has super bad social anxiety but he's an actor. I should show you the YouTube interviews with him. They're so great."  
  
"Ooooh. Do show." Clint grinned, sitting down next to her on the couch. Kayla pulled up her YouTube and connected it to the TV, searching up Avengers Telephone.  
  
"The Avengers Are On The Show Tonight." Jimmy started and Chris Evans turned to Chris Hemsworth.  
  
"I like Fucking girls in the Butt/I like Bucky Barnes' Butt." Chris Evans' voice wasn't clear, Hemsworth laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"I have a rash and I think you gave it to me." Hemsworth whispered into Renner's ear and he snorted.  
  
"I have a rash and I think you gave it to me." Renner whispered it into Scarlett's ear.  
  
"Eugh. I don't wanna say that. Ahh." Scarlett laughed as Jeremy blew in her ear before whispering in Mark's ear. Mark just leaned down and looked at the rest of his cast mates before whispering in RDJ's ear.  
  
"The Diaphragm Jelly is in the glove-box?" Robert threw his hands up. "How did we do?"  
  
"Very bad..." Jimmy laughed, covering his face.  
  
"Evans was a bit drunk and super anxious during this. Hemsworth is his buddy so he changed it." Kayla explained. "Chris Evans is either saying he likes fucking girls in the ass or that he likes Bucky Barnes' ass."  
  
"Ooooohmygod." Steve buried his face in his palms.   
  
"But the guy who plays Bucky really does have a nice butt so I can see why he would say he likes it." Kayla sniggered, tilting her head against Tony's shoulder. "Sebastian Stan is very attractive and I would let him do so many things to me. Cute lil Romanian transplant who likes plums. Ah the irony."  
  
"What's ironic?" Bruce had woken up.  
  
"Just that Bucky's eating a lot of plums because they help with memory." Kayla spoke casually, taking the braid out of her hair.  
  
"I worked so hard on that." Tony sulked, tugging a strand of her hair.  
  
"I can't sleep all night with it up." She pointed out.  
  
"You'll need clothing." Clint noted, taking in her outfit.  
  
"Nah, I thought I'd wear the same clothes everyday." She joked, nudging Clint.  
  
"I'll take you shopping tomorrow." Tony promised, squeezing her arm lightly.  
  
"You don't really have to." Kayla startled as her phone pinged with the skype ringer and JARVIS answered it for us.  
  
"MICHAILA CRANE!" Lizzy's shrill voice bawled out, sounding incensed yet relieved.  
  
"Yes?" Kayla smiled adorably.  
  
"Where the fuck are you?" Tori grit out from beside Lizzy.  
  
"New York... With the Secret Boyband." Kayla snickered slightly, Tony snorting beside her.  
  
"No, really. Where are you?" Tori looked like she'd have an aneurysm.  
  
"Seriously. I went through a magic portal and you don't believe where I ended up!" Kayla shook her fist at Tori and then made some rude hand signs in sign language.  
  
"That was so rude!" Tori stuck her tonge out. "I will not make you a sandwich if you call me a bitch!"  
  
"Bruh." Lizzy facepalmed. "And you two say I'm bad. Also, Hawkeye is better than Falcon."  
  
"That's not nice." Kayla shook a finger at her. "Okay but it's true but still not nice."  
  
"Fuck yeah! Do I have a lot of fans?" Clint leaned forward.  
  
"Uh yeah. Lots of them." Lizzy flipped her hair.  
  
"I can't wait til we meet Spidey." Kayla muttered. "There's a boy who got bit by a radioactive spider. His strength clocks in at pretty much equal to Steve's. And he's not fully grown so there's still time for it to increase."  
  
"Stop manipulating their universe! You're probably fucking up the space time continuum!" Tori ran her hands through her hair in exasperation.  
  
"Well, if I can change things and make it so a whole bunch of bad stuff doesn't happen." Kayla flipped her off. "Would you rather everything happen almost according to the movies? Actually... There are some parts I'm not sure about because things changed right before I came through."  
  
"What changed?" Tony was curious.  
  
"You and Pepper were dating when the Mandarin attacked your house in Malibu." Kayla wiped her forehead on Tony's sleeve. "And well, if we went all the way up to Infinity War Part One. You guys would be engaged."  
  
"Gross, Pepper was a sister to me." Tony looked disgusted and then sad.  
  
"The Security Counsel is going to suggest something called the Sokovian Accords after you guys accidentally destroy a tiny country called Sokovia because you and Bruce built a robot called Ultron and he turned evil. So, don't do that, yeah?" Kayla shrugged.  
  
"Okay..." Bruce nodded, looking confused but willing to agree.  
  
"We'll call you tomorrow." Tori hung up the Skype call.  
  
"I love my idiots." The brunnette girl smiled brightly, curling under Tony's arm. "The Sokovian Accords will want to privatize the Avengers and force all "enhanced" individuals to report on it if they intend to be active and if they don't want to sign, they have to retire. Caused the huge Civil War of Team Iron Man vs Team Captain. And ended with Steve, Clint, Nat, Bucky, and Sam being wanted fugitives hiding in Wakanda."  
  
"Holy shit." Tony gaped.  
  
"There's a movie for it. But since we've already established that we are NOT building Ultron, we should be fine." Kayla smiled. "Which means you won't need to replace JARVIS."  
  
"Replace?" Tony looked mildly offended.  
  
"You turned JARVIS into a sentient robot being who has a literal infinity stone in his head." She informed him. "Hopefully if we change what's not happened here yet, Infinity War won't happen."  
  
"We turned JARVIS into a sentient being with a body." Tony looked downright gleeful.  
  
"Yeah, you and Bruce did. But the Wakandan princess told you guys you did it wrong when she removing the Infinity Stone from his forehead. Well, told Bruce that. You were kinda off world, fighting with a big ugly." She continued. "You have to watch the movies to understand.  
  
"I have a headache and I can't even get headaches." Steve looked so lost while Clint stared at her.  
  
"Just process. We can continue watching the movies when you've processed." Kayla patted Steve's face lightly. "Also... Tony, Bruce, Clint. Close your eyes."


	5. Fans

She projected Stony smutty photos on the TV, Steve yelling out in horror. Clint was cracking up and Tony just fake gagged while Bruce kept his eyes closed. She switched it to Stucky and Stuckony and Steve just looked terrified while Clint choked on his air.  
  
"Fan-dragons are amazing. There's plenty of fanart and fanfics." Kayla cackled, projecting Science Bros non-smutty photos. "Bruce, you can look now. Science Bros are a huge hit too. Also, EvanStan is awesome. That's Chris Evans x Sebastian Stan. Occasionally people write fanfics like Steve x Chris Evans x Bucky x Sebastian Stan."  
  
"Wow." Clint smirked. "So... What do people do for me?"  
  
She projected Clintasha in very explicit images while Bruce and Steve both covered their faces. Tony was quiet, playing with her hair and watching as she showed the various ships. The girl burrowed against Tony, nuzzling his ribs like a kitten and giving him something to hold onto.  
  
"The dedication people have to this stuff is amazing." Steve was examining the non-explicit images she had put up.  
  
"People write stories too. Some are great, some are not." Kayla smiled. "But I'm judgmental if the grammar and spelling is wrong."  
  
"Do you write stories?" Tony asked, watching the blush that appeared almost instantly.  
  
"Miss Crane has an app called Wattpad which is a popular writing app." JARVIS snitched.  
  
"Shhh, JARVIS." Kayla pouted. "I have a few."  
  
"32 published stories and four drafts." JARVIS corrected.  
  
"Dammit." She whined, hiding her face in Tony's ribs. "I have the tendency to use myself in my stories and my friends because it's easier because I know us so well."  
  
"Have you written any about us?" Tony sounded highly amused.  
  
"I'm not answering that." Kayla huffed, biting Tony's side lightly.  
  
"She has Nine stories with tags relating to the Avengers." JARVIS reported.  
  
"JARVIS. I thought we were friends!" Kayla gasped dramatically.  
  
"I am sorry, Miss. Sir's my priority." JARVIS responded.  
  
"Fair enough." She put on an Australian accent.  
  
"What was with that?" Clint laughed hysterically.  
  
"I have a friend from Australia and he says Fair Enough a lot." Kayla turned her head to look at Clint. "He and I are having a disagreement on how to say Aluminum. He says Aluminium."  
  
"That's so weird..." Steve tilted his head like a confused puppy dog.  
  
"I think we should head to bed and talk tomorrow." Bruce yawned widely and rubbed his eyes before getting up.  
  
"Goodnight, Bruce. Sleep well." Kayla waved as the scientist went off to bed. "Clint, go to bed. You were up and on a mission. You look like trash."  
  
"Wow." Clint pouted but hugged her. "Nice to meet you. Looking forward to knowing you."  
  
"Watch out. He hides in vents." Tony joked.  
  
"Oh, I know." Kayla stuck her tongue out at Clint as he left too. "Cap here needs to go to bed too so he can think over his life choices."  
  
"Goodnight, you two." Steve left the floor too and went to his own.  
  
"You can stay in the spare bedroom in the penthouse." Tony squeezed her and then helped her up.


	6. Bedtime

They stood quietly in the elevator, Kayla leaning against Tony's side and yawning widely. Tony was pretty much keeping her upright at this point, looking fondly amused at the girl. She was like a sleepy kitten, burying herself into the warmth of his side during the short elevator ride.

“C’mon. Let's get you to bed.” Tony somehow got her out of the elevator but that was as far as they got. 

“Sleepy.” Kayla yawned, rubbing her face.

“I know. That's why we’ll get you to bed.” Tony smiled and pulled her lightly, opening the door to the room he knew was untouched by Pepper’s presence. He emptied her sweater pocket and set everything on the nightstand, helping her under the downy covers. “I'm just down the hall if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.” She mumbled, curling in a ball and cuddling one of the pillows.

“Sleep well.” Tony brushed a hand over her hair and stood up, going to his own bedroom and changing into comfortable clothing before pulling up a holo-screen and working on some designs for SI. He'd retaken the mantle of CEO for the moment and it was stressing him out just thinking about it.

Tony was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the door open until JARVIS said his name. He turned and looked, seeing his current guest standing there and looking tiredly upset.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He had an intense need to care for people.

“Lonely.” Her voice held a plaintive note that made Tony's heart squeeze painfully.

“Wanna sleep with me?” Tony offered, flicking the screen away after saving his work. She didn't answer verbally but came into the room fully and shut the door. He tugged the covers back and she crawled up next to him, curling herself close to him when he laid fully.

The brunette girl was used to sleeping with other people close by and the new surroundings threw her off. She scooted as close to Tony as possible and closed her eyes, yawning again and feeling a lot more relaxed now that she was in his room.

“Night.” Tony whispered and got an incoherent mumble back in response. He closed his eyes, feeling his usually racing thoughts settle and he drifted off quickly.


	7. Breakfast

Tony woke up with her half draped over him, very warm and mildly sweaty. He shifted an arm out from under her and wiped his face, wrinkling his nose at the dampness. “Time is it?”

“It is approximately 8:30 am, Sir.” JARVIS kept his voice low.

“Huh…” Tony blinked, carefully shifting himself out from under the sleeping girl and tucked a pillow into the space. He wandered into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes and took a shower, washing off all the sweat. He got out and wrapped a towel around his hips, brushing his teeth and shaving his cheeks to keep his styled goatee. 

The genius dressed and made a face once he realized he forgot socks. He styled his hair and made his way back into his bedroom, snorting once he realized she had rolled and become a starfish. She was in the center of the bed and there was still room on either side of her for a fully grown man to lay down comfortably.

“Hey, Kayla.” Tony sat on the bed close to her and shook her shoulder, looking amused. “Kayla, wake up.”

“No.” She rolled on her side and curled in a ball again.

“Yep, wake up. Or I'll have Clint come wake you up.” Tony snorted, hearing the frustrated whine from her. “We can see if Cap made breakfast. He makes great pancakes.”

“Captain Rogers has made pancakes and is waiting for you both.” JARVIS announced.

“C’mon. I had one of interns bring you some clothes for right now.” Tony poked her side. “Well JARVIS did.”

“Fine.” She shuffled upright and hugged Tony, making him blink in surprise but also look pleased. “Thanks.”

“Yep. There's an unopened toothbrush on the counter, deodorant and dry towels on the rack for you. I'll leave the clothes on the bed.” Tony hugged back briefly and shooed her off. He went to his living room and snagged the bag, bringing it into the bedroom and then leaving right after he grabbed some socks and pair of comfortably stylish shoes.

He sat down on the couch and pulled his patterned socks from Rhodey on, grinning at them before putting his shoes on. Tony pulled up a holo-screen again and started working while he waited, humming softly under his breath and looked up once he heard footsteps.

“I am digging these shoes.” Kayla was looking at the red airwalks on her feet. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, red undershirt and a darker red plaid flannel. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was approaching with a hair brush and hair tie. “Also, can you braid my hair?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony flicked the screen away and sat back, setting a cushion on the floor between his spread legs. She knelt down slowly between his legs and gave him the brush, having her hair tie on her wrist. He rubbed her hair with the towel and started brushing out the tangles, apologizing when he heard the pained noise. “Sorry.”

“ ‘S okay.” She shrugged, not moving as he worked on braiding her hair that brushed the top of her hips when down. She gave him the hair tie when prompted and grinned. “Thanks Tony.”

“Anytime, Kale.” Tony rubbed the top of her shoulder and then tossed the brush on the table. “Let's get going. The store already knows we’re coming. And we have time to eat with Cap.”

He helped her up and put the cushion back on the couch. They made their way into the elevator and playfully bickered over whether Steve could beat Superman in a fight.

“Steve couldn't take him. Superman is a little alien. Maybe Thor could.” Tony argued, planting his hands on his hips.

“Steve probably could if he tried hard enough.” Kayla disagreed. The elevator doors opened to the communal floor and they stepped off, going towards the great smells coming from the kitchen. “You're my favorite Avenger now.”

“Ouch. Been replaced by someone old enough to be your great grandpa.” Tony sighed dramatically.

“Tony, I'm old enough to be your father.” Steve mentioned.

“And I'm young enough to be his daughter. Point being?” Kayla snarked playfully. 

“How old even are you?” Tony turned his head to look at her.

“I'm 19.” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Jesus.” Tony looked her over.

“Although my friend says that I'm old. Because anyone older than him is old.” Kayla snickered. “Anywho… How old are you?”

“39.” Tony poked her shoulder. 

“I'm 24.” Steve piped up, giving them full plates and Kayla wrinkled her nose. She scraped the bacon off her plate and onto Tony's, looking green.

“Can't eat bacon. Makes me physically ill.” She explained and Steve snatched up her plate, going to the counter and making her an entirely new one on a clean plate. 

“There.” Steve set the new plate down and smiled. He didn't want her to get ill.

“Cap, can you come with us?” Tony requested, looking up from his phone.

“Sure.” Steve agreed, sitting down with his own plate and watched her slather her pancakes in raspberry jam with syrup after.

“I do this to waffles too.” Kayla laughed at Tony's weirded out expression.

“Is that a Wisconsin thing?” Tony questioned curiously, cutting up his pancakes.

“I dunno. I'm pretty sure I got it from someone in Vermont.” Kayla shrugged.

“Vermont?” Steve blinked.

“Yeah. I was visiting some family.” She explained. “Anyways, who's ready to get this show on the road?”

She had completely demolished her small stack of pancakes. The two men just nodded and they cleaned up swiftly, heading to the elevator after.

“You should tell us more about your universe.” Steve sat in the backseat of the plain car he had insisted they take to remain more inconspicuous.

“Well. You guys are characters. We have an orange in office who's well on his way to fucking up the US.” She listed two things. “There's a bunch of hatred and bigotry. All in all, it sucks balls.”

“Huh… Sounds like here except the orange in office.” Tony noted. “Governments suck.”

“Yep.” Steve agreed simply, leaning forward to look at them.

“Anywho… We do have some damn good movies and very attractive actors.” Kayla added. “Robert Downey Jr. Is one attractive mofo. And Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan.”

“Isn't Chris Evans the guy who plays Steve?” Tony thought back to last night. “And Robert Downey Jr played me. But who does Sebastian Stan play?”

“He plays Bucky.” Kayla turned and jabbed Steve's cheek lightly. “He's also from Romania and is one of Chris Evans’ best friends.”

“Huh, that's awesome.” Steve squinted slightly, moving his face out of reach.

“Hopefully we can change things enough so the really bad huge things don't come to happen.” Kayla muttered.

Tony looked at Steve in the review and raised an eyebrow, silently agreeing to talk about the potential bad things later.


	8. Shopping

“I hate shopping.” Kayla grumbled, looking at the doors of the store. Tony pressed a hand to the small of her back and guided her in while Steve followed.

“It won't take long.” Tony smiled at her as Steve sighed dramatically. He waved away the salesperson and led her over to the correct section. “Just grab anything that catches your eye in your size. And if it doesn't fit, we’ll get it fitted.”

“You don't have to do that.” Kayla shook her head.

“I want to though.” Tony shrugged, nudging her and she went off to find clothes she liked.

“You're more generous than people think.” Steve commented.

“Shush, Rogers. Don't blow my cover.” Tony elbowed him and sat down on a chair.

“How long will this take?” Steve sat down next to Tony.

“As long as she wants.” Tony shrugged again, pulling out his phone and tapping away at the screen.

“Tony, how do I download games?” Steve wanted one of those online color by numbers.

“Here, let me show you. Or ask JARVIS.” Tony accepted the Starkphone from Steve and showed him how to open the app store, getting him the games Steve pointed at. “There are lots of free games.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve smiled and settled in to play one of the games. 

Kayla returned with a salesperson carrying a few things. “Come with. I need your opinion. Please.”

“I'm coming. C'mon, Cap. The lady needs our opinions.” Tony sounded amused, rising to his feet and following them to the changing areas. Steve sighed and followed, tucking his phone into his pocket.

Steve grinned at the first outfit, it was a copy of what he was wearing. “I like it.”

“You look like grandpa over here.” Tony snorted.

“I like it.” Kayla pulled at the waist of the fitted Khakis. “Definitely want these.”

“Fine, fine.” Tony was fondly exasperated and she went back in to show a few more outfits. Tony wandered and picked a few things he liked for her and some dresses, deciding she needed formal wear. Steve chose a few things too and they were both pleased when she'd come out in them. “Got everything?”

“Yep.” Kayla nodded, having gotten undergarments before going to get them. She'd had a female assistant measuring her for bras and had tried a few on, choosing a few with underwires but also a few without. 

Tony made her get shoes too, different kinds and making sure they coordinated with the mainly red clothing. He clearly approved of the color choices.

“Alright. Next, we’re going to go get lunch.” Tony and Steve were carrying the bags to the car and loaded the trunk. Kayla crawled in the back by Steve, nudging him with her foot.

“What?” Steve blinked as she did it again.

“What are you doing?” Kayla was curious, tilting her head at Steve's phone.

“Playing a game.” Steve showed her the half colored landscape. 

“That is so cool.” Kayla grinned at Steve, seeing his responding smile. She watched him color, leaning her cheek on his arm.

“What do we want to eat?” Tony looked at them.

“I honestly want fast food.” Kayla hummed, looking at Tony. “Mostly salty fries.”

“We can swing that.” Tony nodded. “Cap, what you hungry for?”

“Something healthy.” Steve shrugged. 

“So we’ll get some healthy food and some greasy fast food.” Tony nodded.


	9. Sleep

Steve was feeling Kayla’s breath puff against his neck as he carried her. She'd fallen asleep on the drive back and Tony had elected him to carry her.

“Set her here.” Tony had brought Steve to the Penthouse and directed him to his personal bedroom. It eased something deep inside of Tony to have her safe in his bed where JARVIS could watch her and he could check on her frequently. He directed Happy and the other Stark Tower worker to bring the bags into the guest room he had given her originally.

“Tony, you shouldn't get attached. She has to go home at some point.” Steve reminded him gently. 

“For now it's okay. She needs me, Steve.” Tony was standing in the doorway of the master bedroom. “She's doing a lot for us by helping to keep us safe.”

“Yeah. I suppose. I just don't want you to get hurt when she has to leave.” Steve rested a warm palm on Tony's back. “But for now, do as you feel right.”

“Thanks, Capsicle.” Tony nodded, looking at the blond next to him. Steve squeezed his friend gently and then left to go use the gym. Tony took off his shoes and sat down next to her, pulling up a holo-screen again to work. He looked through some of the emails and signed a few things virtually while altering other things.

She slept for over an hour, mumbling occasionally and at some point ended up laying between Tony's legs with her head on a pillow on his left thigh. Tony didn't mind her subconscious clinging, found it rather cute and a welcome change to his suddenly crappy day. He was fending off the board of directors, grumbling in agitation at their stupidity. 

“Tony.” Her voice was clear, sounding like she had woken up.

“What's up, Buttercup?” He glanced down but saw she was still asleep.

“Tony, no.” Kayla spoke again, hugging one of Tony's legs. 

“No, what?” He wondered if she would carry on a conversation.

“You're not bad.” She pressed her face into the pillow more, seeming discontented. 

“You think so?” Tony abandoned his work, JARVIS saving it.

“Amazing person.” Kayla sighed. “Glad I met you.”

“I'm glad I met you too.” Tony ran his hand over her hair.

“It's toast.” Kayla seemed contented now.

“What's toast?” Tony blinked at the switch.

“Turn it over. It's toast!” Kayla insisted in her sleep.

“No, it's not.” Tony was now amused. He pitied whoever was in her dream that she was telling was toast.

“It is! Turn it over!” Kayla grumbled, clutching his leg tighter. 

“Okay, it's toast.” He agreed, wanting the frustrated look to leave her face.

“It's toast, idiot. It's not hard!” Kayla growled, mouth pressed into a thin line. “God, heathen.”

Tony howled with laughter, waking her up in the process. He clutched his chest, wheezing as he laughed. 

“What?” Kayla blinked blearily, looking at Tony in confusion.

“It's toast, Baby. It's toast.” Tony snickered, trying to calm down enough to explain.

“Okay?” Kayla was still so very confused. She had no clue why Tony was laughing about toast.

“You were talking in your sleep is all.” Tony was still laughing and he held her closer. He had found her sleep talking cute and now her shyness too.


	10. Maybe

Tony slowly brushed Kayla's hair on the fourth day of her being there, taking his time on untangling her soft brunette strands. It was early but he had meetings all day and she had woken up when he slipped from bed. He set the brush down after parting her hair in three equal sections, braiding it loosely just the way she liked.

“Why don't you go back to sleep?” Tony's voice was soft, keen eyes seeing the way she was more than half asleep already.

“ ‘M all wide awake.” Kayla mumbled, rubbing her eyes and then looking at Tony. “Not tired.”

“Okay. You aren't tired.” Tony agreed, helping her into his lap and rubbed her arm. He had time to kill until he left. She dozed off within ten minutes and he struggled to carry her back into his bedroom, laying her down and pulling the covers up. “Sleep well.”

He petted her hair gently and then left the room, heading into the elevator to meet Happy downstairs. The genius made sure to text Steve to keep an eye on her today. 

 

~With Steve~

 

Steve checked his phone and wiped his face, stopping next to a fountain and texting Tony back with a confirmation. He made his way home and took a shower before going to check on Kayla, finding her sound asleep still and muttering under her breath.

Steve smiled slightly, remembering Tony telling him about the Toast thing. He slid off his shoes and belt before climbing on the bed with her, the girl automatically rolling to curl against his side. He slid down slightly and tucked her close to him, her head resting on his chest and her fingers gripped his shirt. 

The blond made sure the blanket was tucked up around her and settled in to wait for her to wake up. It was still early, about 6 am so he figured he would let her sleep for three more hours if she didn't wake on her own. JARVIS put on a quiet movie for him, the blond focusing on Interview With The Vampire. It wasn't what he usually watched but Kayla had mentioned that she liked it so he bumped up his list.

He was quickly entranced in the movie, focusing on Lestat and Louis right away. The super-soldier was just as much occupied by the filming techniques as by the acting. 


	11. Movies

“Time to wake up.” A gentle voice broke through the sleeping girl's dream. It had come from the blond standing in front of her in her dream but was different from what they had talked about.

“I'm sorry? What?” Kayla blinked as Dream Steve repeated his words. She watched her world dissolve and her eyes opened to the real world.

“Hey there.” Steve smiled as she woke up. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah.” Kayla agreed and sat up slowly, realizing there was a movie paused and she was half on top of Steve. 

“You okay?” Steve was amused and rubbed her back.

“I think so.” She was reorienting herself, taking in where she was. She slowly flicked her arm out and cracked her elbow, repeating the process on the other side.

“That's so weird every time.” The blond man blinked. He blushed faintly at her crawling in his lap but pulled the blanket up, leaning back against the headboard and just holding her. “You sure you're good?”

“Just a weird dream.” Kayla shook her head briefly, curling up against him. Her head was over his heart, listening to the steady sound.

“Alright.” Steve made a note to talk to Tony. Steve's mind whirled with possibilities but settled on waiting for Tony because the genius knew her better.

“You watching movies again?” Kayla peered up at him.

“I watched Interview With The Vampire. I liked it.” The man was relaxed and calm, smiling at her gently. 

“I didn't like who they had playing Armand. He was supposed to be a teenage boy.” The brunette girl frowned. “But other than that, I liked it well enough. The books are better.”

“I'll have to read it.” Steve nodded, chuckling softly. He pressed play for his current movie and settled in to watch it. 

“What are you watching?” The girl was curious and peered at the screen. 

“One of the movies Clint suggested for me.” He shifted her carefully, making sure the blanket was tucked up. They watched the movie, meaning to eat lunch but forgot.

They missed lunch and it was going on two pm when the bedroom door opened. Bruce came in, blinked and looked puzzled.

“Did you guys get up at all?” Bruce had been keeping track of her biological functions and other factors that denoted her as from another universe. 

“I got up once to go to the bathroom.” Kayla shrugged. “Oh and when Tony got up this morning.”

“Did you eat at all?” Bruce's eyes narrowed as he looked at the two who looked guilty. “First things first. You two will eat.”

The two on the bed nodded, looking like guilty children and Bruce was their disapproving father. He marched them to the kitchen and made a copious amount of eggs along with bacon.

Steve yelled and smacked the plate out of reflex, keeping it from getting close to Kayla. “No bacon!”

“My bad. I forgot.” Bruce set the plate down on the kitchen counter. He gave her one with eggs and sausage, blinking as she coated it liberally with cheese.

“All good.” Kayla shrugged and smiled at Bruce. “How has your day been?”

“Been okay. No closer to getting you home and your body is measuring closer to our levels.” Bruce sighed. “Also, you are vitamin deficient. Take your vitamins.”

“I'll make sure she does.” Steve smoothly interrupted and smiled. He didn't even flinch when he got a sharp elbow to the ribs.

“Good… I just came to make sure you were alive.” Bruce was amused. “I'll be going now… Make sure you eat dinner.”

“We will.” Steve agreed easily and Bruce left. The two looked at each other and snorted at the same time.

“I felt like when my older brother would scold me.” Kayla laughed. She finished her lunch and started to clean up, Steve assisting before the two returned to their movies.

They stopped to eat dinner and then resumed their movies again.

~Hours later~

Tony came in late, rubbing his face and looking tired. He slipped off his shoes and set his briefcase down, going to his bedroom. He stared at the bed where Steve and Kayla were asleep, tangled together. He took a quick shower and climbed in bed, cuddling up to them.

The genius closed his eyes, feeling a large hand settle on him. He buried his face against the back of Kayla's neck, arm around her and Steve's arm on them.


End file.
